Product samplers containing fragrances, cosmetics, and pharmaceutical formulations have been distributed in various manners such as in newspapers, magazines, direct mailers, and display cards. The product samplers are used by potential customers to test product contained within the sampler to determine if the product should be purchased. The sampler may contain crèmes or lotions and the sampler can rupture or burst during manufacturing, shipping, or handling. If the sampler is included within a newspaper or a magazine, leakage of crèmes or lotions would be unacceptable to the publisher because the newspaper or magazine would be damaged or destroyed. In order to prevent rupture of a sampler, some samplers have been produced that have strong hermetic seals. However, samplers constructed in this manner require a knife or scissors to open the sampler. Further, the sampler may be provided with a notch to assist in opening the sampler. Although the notch may be convenient, if the sampler contains a liquid, the liquid may spill when opening the sampler. Another known sampler device is a fluid sampler pouch having an internal supportive structure. This particular sampler device has a central core that is designed to serve as an internal supportive structure intended to support loads when the sampler is stacked alone or in combination with printed materials. The central core is also intended to contain a sample material. However, since the central core is used to support any weight placed on the sampler, the central core is subject to deformation and destruction.
The fragrance sampler having an integral applicator of the present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior sampler. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a fragrance sampler having an integral applicator that is constructed with sufficient strength so that the sampler will not burst or prematurely open exposing the applicator.